The New and Improved Rump
by MiniMichelle2
Summary: The Rumplestiltskin you know is changed in a way you may or may not have seen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the story if I did I would be pretty old.  
  
Description: The story of Rumplestiltskin in a way you might or might not have heard it.  
  
Intro: Why do people over complicate my story? It is very simple I can tell you that. All I was doing was sitting in my daddy's tavern when this dumb but handsome king came in yelling for drinks. Well since our waitress disappeared after she went to visit her grandma in this red cloak I lent he, I had to take over her job. Well I come out serving their drinks and the stupid king grabs my butt!! How mean is that? Yeah many guy's have said I'm beautiful. Long red hair bright violet eyes and a killer body, yep I was a looker.  
  
Well my daddy saw the king's attraction to me so he decided to tell him that I could spin straw into gold. Well after he heard that the king grabbed me and threw me onto his horse. We road over to his castle and he stuck me in a room filled with straw. Well you could just imagin how I felt! And no not like it says in those other versions of the story I did not cry!! Instead I started screaming and banging on the door..that was until I broke my wrist then I started crying.  
  
Once I started crying a cute little guy popped inside the room. He was really cute about five feet tall brown hair one bright green eye and one blue. He wasn't scrawny either he had muscles. So this is where the whole story turns. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To the anonymous reader who wrote I want more so many times..um thanks for the reviews you gave three times but er.it kinda scared me. so any who!! On with my fic!! Oh an also this is now going to be switching back and forth from Rumplestiltskin and the girl.wait.did I give her a name?? Nope I didn't okies well I am naming her in this.  
  
(Rumplestiltskin)  
  
I was walking down the path in front of King Harold's castle when I heard a screaming come form inside. Wondering where the screaming was coming from I climbed up the window into a room filled with straw. There was a beautiful woman sitting on a stool crying and holding her wrist. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor when I saw her. She was a foreign beauty that I could have never known to be true.  
  
I came out from behind the hay and started to speak to her.  
  
"What is wrong madam?" I asked timidly.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm only stuck in a tower filled with straw and have to turn it into gold that's all." The anger in her voice startled me but then I had an idea.  
  
"Um.I could spin it for you. I am a magician's son after all."  
  
"You cannot. No one can do that.Wait.did you say magician's son?" She smiled at me and my heart almost melted in my chest.  
  
"Yep, I did! But you have to give me your ring." I needed something of hers in case I was to never see her again. She removed her ring from one dainty finger and gave it to me. With that I started turning the straw into gold until dawn. Once the task was done I saw that she had fallen asleep. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and jumped out the window to the ground and ran home so happy that I thought I would burst. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok it's not my fault that it's so damn short. When I type it on my computer it's longer.I don't get it!! Oh well let's continue.  
  
(Rumplestiltskin)  
  
I went back to the castle to see if she was still there. I climbed up the vines and peered threw the window to see her talking to the king. They seemed to be flirting with each other but I just ignored it. Surely she did not like him? Let alone love him. I jumped back down and grabbed a bouquet of flowers from a garden and climbed up again. I checked to see if the king was still there but luckily he wasn't.  
  
I crept inside and handed her the bouquet.  
  
"Hi" I said timidly.  
  
"Hi" She said taking the flowers. "These are beautiful."  
  
"Their beauty is nothing compared to yours." I said blushing.  
  
"Thanks," She replied "Oh by the way I'm Emma."  
  
"Emma" I whispered.  
  
"Oh hey do you can do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything" I said.  
  
"Can you turn the straw into gold again? It would really help"  
  
"I would do anything for you"  
  
"Thank you!" She kissed me on the cheek and I started to work again.  
  
I thought I was the happiest person in the world and started working as hard as I could. I finished more quickly than expected so I laid down in the corner and fell asleep. I awoke to the murmurs of Emma and the king. He was stroking her hair and they kissed many times. I felt my heart break. 


End file.
